Strange and Beautiful
by mochiinvasions
Summary: To me, you're strange and you're beautiful. You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see, you turn every head but you don't see me. Gakuen AU


**Title:** Strange and Beautiful  
><strong>Author: <strong>LetTheWordsFlow/AkaYuki2106  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T  
><strong>CharactersPairings:** Sweden/Finland, Norway and Denmark are mentioned  
><strong>Summary:<strong> To me, you're strange and you're beautiful. You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see, you turn every head but you don't see me.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Boy/boy fluff, nothing described, gakuen AU  
><strong>Soundtrack:<strong> 'Strange and Beautiful' by Aqualung  
><strong>Info:<strong> Short fic for Sve's birthday based off the song 'Strange and Beautiful'. Bjørn=Norge and Nikolaus=Denmark.

* * *

><p>Tino,<p>

You're beautiful. That's the first thing I have to say. I know you have low self-esteem, so I'll say that now, even though you won't believe me. This sounds creepy, but I've been watching you from afar for a while now. Of course, in a small school it's hard not to see people, and you caught my eye immediately. Ever since then, whenever I see you the world suddenly comes into focus. Normally I tune out the rest of the world but when you're around…I don't have a choice. I focus on you, but you give out such energy that the rest of the world takes it up. And, it's not my fault that you're in the same classes as me. Maybe we like the same things. But I know you don't hate me like everyone else because even though all the other seats are free you always lead your friends over to sit next to me. And we've talked a few times. Just about class or homework or a question you're stuck on but we've talked. And if we're always in the same groups…all I can do is thank the teacher. I don't, didn't and never will force my company onto you. But I know you don't feel the same way, at least not now. That blank face I wear at school? I wear that at home too. It's easier because then if I feel sad I don't have to explain it. And do I, often, but I don't let anyone else see, I promised I wouldn't burden anyone with my feelings. And I have been upset over you, but only when no-one else can see. Secretly falling apart, unseen.

You're different to me. You like school and you're clever (don't say you aren't because you are) and you have lots of energy. You're not shy and you talk to me willingly. You don't push me away like everyone else. You even invite me to eat with you. And yes, I'll say it again, you're beautiful. You can hit me for that later. It's true. I _know_ you're a man, but men can be beautiful too and it's not just your appearance, it's your soul. So if you see me staring at you, now you know why. And I know we could work out. I know we would belong together. I can feel it in the way we interact, every word, every breath, it's perfect. Everyone looks at you, everyone sees you and knows you and no-one knows me and you…if you just _looked_. I make you nervous I know and you never look at my face and I wish you could just see me.

I have daydreams sometimes, ones like the fairytales you read when you were young. In them, you'd be the princess even though you're a boy. In the dreams it's like there's a spell on you. You're asleep in my arms, and I know I put it on you. A love spell I think because when you wake up you tell me you love me. It's a nice dream. I like it. And yet, I'd rather you didn't need a spell to love me. It would be nice if you could love me naturally.

The last thing I wanted to do was to tell you this to be honest, I would have been happier suffering it until we left, but I have no choice, not really. Bjørn said he was tired of our constant awkwardness, of the way we interact but not really. He's scary! So he said that I have to tell you somehow. He threated to tell Nikolaus otheriwse. I don't want a fight but I'd have no choice if he found out. You know I wouldn't. How does Bjørn even know? He's strange.

Personally I wish you could fall in love with me naturally but we don't talk much and I scare you too much. I really don't want to. It's just…I suppose that you scare me. You're so bright! You light up too much and it's too much for me so I stay in the background and sometimes you invite me into that light but most of the time I just feel it, on my back or by my side. I know that, for you, I shall have to wait until you realise. Until we stop fearing each other and are brave enough to talk to each other properly. Because waiting is all you can do, sometimes.

So I wish the daydreams would come true. I wish that you could fall asleep and wake up and see me for the first time, properly. And I wish you would realize how you feel. I don't want to tell you how you feel but…Bjørn says he knows. He says if I don't tell you this, neither of us will be happy. Maybe it's just so you can turn me down and have an excuse not to talk to me.

So I suppose what I wanted to say was I love you. I've loved you since the day we met and to me you're strange and you're beautiful, and I wish you loved me back. I'm going to give this to you tomorrow and I hope it won't scare you away.

With love, always love,

Berwald.

* * *

><p>An idea I've had for a while. I know it's a bit rambling but it's supposed to be like a letter written as the thoughts pour out, not struggled over, as it were. May write a sequel, no promises. Written, typed and beta'd today, if you care. Thank you Dem as always 3 You know what I'll say: questions, comments, critiques and suggestions, leave a review X3<p> 


End file.
